Sweets
by Little-Blue-Tiger
Summary: Nagumo was mad at finding no girl would give him chocolates on Valentine's day, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get some. He could get some surprises on the way. Burn/Gazelle. Late Valentine's Day fic! Oneshot.


I'm so sorry! I'm really late and I'm really sorry! May you forgive me not putting this yesterday because I got really sick? yes? well let's believe it's still february 14, yeah.

Long ago **Sweet-Cool-Twins** requested me to do whatever fic I wanted on English and I've been lazy about it, but I'm happy I finally got the time to do it. So I thought, since she likes Burn/Gazelle most, it will be ok to do this pairing. I hope you enjoy this! And hope you had a happy Valentine's day! (ówò)

**Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5**

* * *

**"Sweets"  
**  
**Oneshot**

**Nagumo/Suzuno**

—I really can't believe it! —he muttered to himself. —Not a single one! Nothing! — Walking the way from school to home, Nagumo Haruya was looking more irritated than usually.

It just happened that it was February 14, Valentine's day, a day in which it was custom for girls to give chocolates to the boy they liked. Even though Nagumo wasn't _that_ arrogant of himself, he had high expectations on the number of chocolates he would receive.

_"At least 10",_ he had thought, "_and that is little."_

But then when he got to school that morning, no one approached him. He waited for lunch time, not getting his hopes down so easily, but his hands were still empty of any kind of candy. He waited even then; maybe his fans were too shy. So when the bell rang marking the end of classes and he realized he didn't get any chocolate… he got really angry.

So that was why he was now so furious.

He snorted. Finally, he got to the place he called home: The orphanage, where he had lived in since he had memory.

When little he would always be excited when people would come looking for someone to take with them, even when he was never chosen. With the pass of years, he lost bit by bit any hope he had to get adopted and after the Aliea academy happened, he was sure he wouldn't have a family. He was now too old for adoption after all, the chances to get away with a family were almost cero, but he didn't mind much. He was _okay_. He was acquainted with the place and the rest of the children. He wasn't sad about his life.

But in that moment he entered the building fuming, murmuring words incoherently.

Some boys looked out at him, some other greeted him, but he didn't pay attention. He was really mad.

He went straight to his room and jumped to his bed. He would have like to stay there a bit longer when An shouted outside his door.—Hey, Nagumo! Food is ready, come on. —but he knew it was better to eat something, he was hungry after all.

Lunch time went by flying and after that, he found himself with nothing to do. He opted to go outside –like many did– to play, even though he wasn't on the mood and simply just sat down.

Someone stood beside him. He looked up to find a pair of blue eyes looking at him. Nagumo stared at the boy, hoping for him to let him alone, but the white-haired kid didn't seem to be scared off, at least he didn't show it.

—Hello, Nagumo. —the boy greeted, more out of habit than having a really good intention.

—Go away—Nagumo wrinkled his nose in disgust. He would have been acted more playfully in other circumstances, but today he wasn't up to that.

—Why the bad humor?—he said casually, sitting beside the redheaded.

—I don't think you'd care about it.

—You can't be sure.

—Like if I didn't know you, Suzuno.

Nagumo snorted. Even though he and Suzuno could be considered "friends", Nagumo had some kind of repealing to the cold boy. It was this strange sensation he had anytime the other was near him. Talking about this foolishness of Valentine's Day would probably cause Suzuno to laugh, or so Nagumo thought.

—You know, I don't have anything better to do. —Suzuno sighed. —I'm pretty bored, so I'm open to hear your problems.

Nagumo narrowed his eyes, still unconvinced to tell him.

_"Well it's not like I had anyone else to talk about it anyway."_

—I…I was expecting a bit of love today! You know? It's Valentine's! —he got himself to say.

Suzuno raised an eyebrow. —I'm pretty aware it is. So…you didn't get _love_?

—I didn't get any_ candy_! I was pretty sure some girl would give me one. Someone from school or maybe from my old teammates, but none of them gave me anything. I'm pretty mad about it!

—That's arrogant of you.

—Shut up, Suzuno. You ain't who to talk me about arrogance.

Suzuno couldn't debate that. —And why did you expect someone to give you something? As long as I know, you don't talk much with girls and some of them probably are scared of you. You can be impulsive sometimes...

—I know! But… I just thought… there are so many girls! Someone would probably like me! I was… well, excited at that thought. —Nagumo shrugged. —I mean, even Midorikawa got chocolates! Midorikawa of all guys!

—Midorikawa's actually nice, unlike you—he murmured,—but if it makes you feel better, I don't think Midorikawa got those chocolates from a girl.

—What do you mean?

—Just… don't ask.

Nagumo frowned confused but let it slide. —Okay! But it's the same; I still am empty of candies.

—Is that all you care about? About sweets?

—No… I mean, it hurt my pride. I do care about that.

There was a moment of silence then. Nagumo looked at his feet and Suzuno looked at the sky deep in thought. After a while, Fuusuke took something out of his jacket's pocket. He tended it to the redhead: —Take it —he said.

Nagumo looked at the red, heart-shaped box Suzuno was holding; curiosity and surprise all over his expression. —What? What's this?

—It's chocolate. Unlike you, I did get chocolates. I'm not a big fan of sweets so I don't mind sharing.

Nagumo blinked perplexed. —You got chocolates?! From who!

The other rolled his eyes. —Are you for real?

Nagumo nodded. —Tell me!

—Ai gave chocolates to all Diamond Dust. Besides that, a girl from school gave me ones. That's it. Happy?

—Not really, but I was curious.

—Well are you going to take the goddamned chocolates?

The redheaded doubt for a moment, but he accepted the candy.

—Thanks... —he laughed. —Who would have thought you'd be the one giving me chocolates today?

Suzuno looked away. —I'm just being sympathetic.

Nagumo smiled. —You know this can be taken the wrong way.

—I don't care. Are you worried about it?

—Nah, I'm fine with it.

—Well then, happy Valentine's Day.

And with that, Suzuno stood up and walked away.

…

Nagumo was walking back to his room, a little more happy than before that same day. Valentine's didn't end as bad as he thought it would. In his way through the building he found with Ai.

—Hey, Nagumo! —she called out—have you seen An?

—_Nope_. Maybe she's with Honoka, I don't really care. —he shrugged.

—Rude... I see it's true you are mad. May I ask why?

—I was angry earlier, you know? I'm better now—he stuck out his tongue.

—Oh, excuse me—she said sarcastically. —It seems you're your normal self now. Is someone the cause?

—What?

Ai glanced at the chocolates Nagumo was holding.

—No! I mean, I'm happy because of the chocolates! Not the person!

The girl smiled. —Whatever you say.

—How about you? Do you have someone special?

—That's none of your concern. —she said cautiously.

—I was just saying! You know, I heard you gave chocolates to your teammates.

—Me? No, I didn't.

The redheaded frowned. —Really? I was told otherwise.

Ai raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

—And nobody else gave chocolates?

—Not that I know. Why?

—It's just…no, it doesn't matter.

Ai made a gesture of going on with her way, but Nagumo stopped her.

—Hey, Ai, just to be sure… do you know by chance if someone gave candies to Suzuno?

She looked puzzled at the boy. —At least not from our team, who knows if someone from school gave him.

Nagumo nodded and let her go.

Suzuno told him he gave him the chocolates out of pity, that it was something he got from his teammates. But Ai told him nobody gave Suzuno candies and she didn't have a reason to lie about it. His head formed a mess of thoughts.

_"Could it be Suzuno bought the chocolates for me?_"

The thought was strange and made Nagumo feel embarrassed. It couldn't be like that…sure there was another explanation!

Even though, Nagumo couldn't help but wonder.

He looked at the chocolate he was holding, touching the box carefully and contemplating possibilities…

He chuckled.

_"What a sissy, using excuses to give me chocolates"_

Nagumo continue his walk to this bedroom. It surely was an unexpected day.

* * *

That's it! Thanks for reading. Being this my first english fic (and since I didn't get the time to ask for a beta reader) I would aprecciate any kind of criticism. I'd like to correct any mistake I may have commit. So yeah, leave some reviews!


End file.
